Various automobiles include rear storage areas that are undivided open spaces into which various articles can be positioned. Certain vehicles include hooks, individual compartments and other features that can be used to organize cargo that is placed within the rear cargo area of a vehicle. Many of these features have a single use and limited functionality, wherein the storage features are not adaptable to position cargo of varying orientations, sizes, or materials.